


Drawn In

by BadWolf303, flootzavut



Series: Lie to NCIS [43]
Category: Lie to Me (TV), NCIS
Genre: Art, Awesome Foursome, Crossover, CxK, Gen, GxC, GxK, Humour, JxC, JxK, Kate Lives, Kate as artist, Kate's drawings, Kibbs, Lie to NCIS, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, crossoververse, foursomeverse, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf303/pseuds/BadWolf303, https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: Cal discovers something unexpected when he rummages through Kate's desk.Crib notes for the fandom blindhere.





	Drawn In

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited! This is the first story I get to post which was cowritten by the lovely and talented [BadWolf303](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf303/).
> 
> In this case, cowritten would be more accurately stated as she emailed me to say "I wanna write Cal/Kate stuffs, what do you need done?" I sent her a list of prompts, and she emailed me back the next day with a really great story. All I provided was the AU and the prompt, and tidied it up/made sure it was consistent with the 'verse as a whole, everything else is her. There are lots of her stories still to come, because she really gets this 'verse ❤️ so you guys have a lot to look forwards to, but this is the first one chronologically and I'm dead excited to post it :D
> 
> I imagine regular readers are sick to the back teeth of my crib notes, so I'll just reiterate that they're available [here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/334084) and mention for my LTM readers that Timothy McGee is a teammate and friend of Kate and Gibbs at NCIS.

* * *

**_Drawn In_ **

* * *

 

When Cal suggests they go drop off their findings at NCIS headquarters in person, Gillian knows it's just because he's bored and wants an excuse to bother their two favourite agents.

Of course, when they get there, both Gibbs and Kate are in a meeting with the director. Gillian doesn't know where Agent DiNozzo is (and doesn't mind that he's missing, because she can't handle both him and Cal in a room together, bickering and trying to outdo one another in terms of who can be more inappropriately offensive), but Agent McGee is at his desk, and pales when Cal goes to sit at Gibbs'.

"Oi, he won't mind."

McGee looks terrified at the prospect.

In a move that surprises her for a moment, Cal doubles back, slouching into Kate's desk chair instead. Gillian makes the mistake of being proud Cal has seemingly decided to take McGee's advice and respect Gibbs' boundaries - but that lasts about a second before Cal starts rummaging through Kate's things.

McGee looks like he might have a heart attack. Gillian shakes her head. "Cal, knock it off. Leave Kate's desk alone."

"Aye aye. Look what we have here."

"That's... Agent Todd doesn't like when we look through her sketchbooks!" McGee is stuttering and Gillian thinks it's adorable, for a federal agent of all things; she knows that Kate sees him as a little brother and takes pride in how far he's come, from Probie to Agent.

She also knows he's probably had the wrath of Kate on him before, like little brothers do, which is why he is pale and sputtering at Cal for his lack of personal space. In this case, 'doesn't like it' is almost certainly a wild understatement, and what McGee means is that he's been threatened with physical harm for touching Kate's stuff.

"Sketchbook, is that right?" Cal (of course) immediately starts flipping through it. There's a teasing look on his face, but it fades away as he starts turning the pages. "Bloody hell, she drew these?"

There's shock and awe in his voice that makes Gillian oddly proud of Kate, as if Gillian had anything to do with the talent on display in that sketchbook. She's seen Kate's sketches before, she's watched as Kate sat, deep in concentration, pencil on paper, her brow furrowed, biting her lip. When Kate sketches, she has a gentleness to her that she keeps hidden when she's on the job, and it's a part of Kate that Gillian has always loved.

"Ah, bingo. Gorgeous." That smirk is back on Cal's face, and he turns the pad around so that Gillian can see (she blushes immediately) a close up portrait sketch of herself, head bowed, laughing. "At least she caught your good side, eh Foster? You'd tell me if there were nuddies, wouldn't ya?"

"Cal!" The voice startles both of them (and McGee) and Kate is pulling for her sketchpad and pushing at Cal with her entire five-foot-something fury. "Let go!"

Gibbs ignores all of them, walks right to his desk and sits, with a slight shake of his head and a smirk on his face. Gillian assumes he's dealt with this sort of behavior in his bullpen more than he'd like as is. Add Cal to the mix, and really, ignoring it is probably the best option.

"I wanna see!" Cal says, holding the book out of Kate's reach, which is impressive since he doesn't have much height on her, and she's basically a pitbull right now, and Gillian should probably reel Cal in.

"Cal, stop."

"I wanna see the nuddies, love."

Kate looks so embarrassed, Gillian wonders if there really are nudes in there. "Please, Cal, just give it back to me."

"Give it to her, Lightman." Gillian knew Gibbs wouldn't leave Kate in peril without stepping in eventually.

"Oh, fine," Cal huffs, turning the page once more before actually going to hand it to her, when suddenly, he just... stops. Not just his movement, but his entire body goes still in a way that's very unusual for Cal. And Kate, well, Kate turns so red Gillian wonders if there's blood flowing to any other part of her body. They're both staring at the sketchpad. Whatever's on the page has shocked Cal into stunned silence, which is such an impressive feat, Gillian can't even imagine what it actually is.

"What is it?" she asks, leaning forward for a look.

"That's... but that's me."

Gillian looks over Cal's shoulder and sees it: A perfect image of him, slouched and comfortable in his desk chair, leaning forward in that way he has that makes him look both like he suddenly has no bones and perhaps actually is part cat, eyes crinkled in the corners, smiling with all his teeth. He looks both boyish and wolfish, looks lovably Cal.

"It's wonderful, Kate," Gillian says.

"But it's me."

"Yes, Cal, we can see that."

"When the bloody heck did you do that?"

Kate is still so flushed. "I don't know."

She turns to Gibbs, who shrugs. "You worked on it all night a couple weeks ago," he supplies.

Gillian is so endeared that not only is Kate comfortable enough to stay awake with Gibbs, sketching while Gibbs does the thing where he doesn't sleep, is too restless to turn off even with his Katie in his bed, but that he also watched enough to know she was sketching Cal.

Gibbs seems as pleased by it as Gillian is. The four of them are an odd bunch, but they are definitely a bunch.

"From memory?" Cal's voice goes up an octave, and if Gillian didn't know him - which she does, better than anyone - she'd think he was offended by the entire ordeal. That's not it though. He's... he's stunned and shocked that Kate would take the time. That Kate knows him well enough to sketch him by heart. That she would even want to in the first place.

Kate nods, and pulls at the sketchpad, but Cal holds firm. "No, wait. I want it. Can I have it?"

Kate scoffs. "So you can use it to tease me with?"

"Not in the slightest, love," he says, all earnest honesty.

(Gillian nearly swoons on the spot.)

There's a second where Kate assesses him, then, "Not this one," she says, her voice quiet as she glances about the room. McGee is smart enough to look completely absorbed in his computer and not in the scene they're all making in the middle of the bullpen. Kate's cheeks are still pink, but she's smiling. "This one's mine."

Cal blinks, once. Probably surprised by her possessiveness. (Gillian is just charmed again.) "Draw one for me, then?"

Kate nods.

"I can pose for ya." His smirk is back, and he wiggles his eyebrows, and, really, Gillian should have expected he would recover fairly quickly.

"Did you come here for a reason, Lightman?" barks Gibbs, and Cal hurries over like an obedient little soldier (Gillian chuckles into her hand) to deliver their findings.

Kate closes her sketchbook and puts it away, and Gillian offers her a fond smile. She has a feeling once they get back to their offices, Cal won't be able to shut up about Kate's sketch of him, covering his surprise and delight with some nonsense about how handsome he is and shouldn't he pose for art more often, and other stupid Lightman jokes.

She also knows that, come the day Kate actually gives him a sketch she's done, he'll treasure it, have it framed, and display it proudly and happily for everyone to see.

_~ fin ~_


End file.
